1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of lighting, notably lighting for a motor vehicle. The invention also relates to a headlight including a module of this kind.
2. Description of the Related Art
The published patent document FR 3 010 772 A1 discloses a lighting module with a transparent material body having an entry face for the light produced by one or more light sources, a reflection face with a cut-off edge and an exit face of the rays. The entry face includes a cavity formed at one end of the module, in the transparent material, and delimited by a circular surface forming a diopter adapted to deflect the incoming rays towards the exterior and peripheral surface of the body. The rays are then reflected at the exterior surface, by application of the principle of total internal reflection, to converge toward the cut-off edge. The exit face is generally convex and is at the opposite end of the module. The reflection face is formed by a notch formed in a lateral portion of the transparent material, between the entry and exit faces. The edge in the recess of the notch forms the cut-off edge for the rays and the face of the notch situated beside the entry face forms a reflection face by virtue of the principle of total internal reflection. This reflection face is commonly referred to as the “bender” in that it “bends” some of the rays toward the bottom of the beam. The rays coming from the entry face propagate in the transparent material essentially along the longitudinal and optical axis of the module. Most of the rays pass the cut-off edge without being reflected and exit via the exit face. Some of the rays encounter the reflection or bender face disposed in front of the cut-off edge, where they are reflected toward an upper portion of the transparent body. These rays then encounter the exit face with a high angle of incidence. They are therefore subjected there to strong refraction and are directed toward a lower portion of the light beam. Thus, the edge of the bender makes it possible to produce a horizontal cut off in the light beam. This module is beneficial in that it makes it possible to produce with a very small number of components a high-performance light beam with a cut-off. However, it has the disadvantage that it requires a certain amount of space along the optical axis. In fact the transparent body extends along its longitudinal axis essentially along the optical axis of the module. Moreover, because of its shape the exit face cannot serve as a styling face, i.e. one directly visible from the outside of the lighting device including the module. It is therefore necessary to provide an additional styling surface, which also increases the overall size.